An Incredible Christmas
by The Star Swordsman
Summary: Join The Incredibles as they celebrate the 12 Days of Christmas.
1. The First Day Of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. The Incredibles belong solely to Brad Bird & Pixar/Disney. I own this story and everything written in it. I do have my own original characters, which belong to me. I write this story because I am an obsessed Incredibles fan and writing fanfics are a great way of expressing what you love. I also wrote this for my own pleasurable entertainment. I am willing to let any person use my ideas if they ask for my permission and credit me. In addition, any people at Pixar or owners of the Incredibles are encouraged to use any or all of my ideas, characters, etc in future Incredibles Adventures. Make sure to ask me and credit me first.

* * *

**

**The First Day of Christmas**

"Oh come on!" complained Dash.

It was early morning and Dash was wide awake. He was staring at the calendar in the kitchen. It was the 14th of December. Suddenly, his sister came downstairs. She was groggy and in her pajamas.

"Thanks a lot twerp." said Violet, a little drowsily. "I am supposed to sleep on my vacation."

Before the two siblings could argue, Helen entered. "What is going on here? It's seven o'clock."

"Dash woke me up!" explained Vi, pointing at her little brother. Both stared at Dash.

"But mom, it's the forteenth of December! Can't you see that Christmas is only a couple days away?"

"Twelve days to be exact." said a voice.

Bob Parr emerged into the kitchen. He too was wide awake like Dash. The two males just gave a joyful look at the two females.

"And why is this important?"

"I'm glad you asked Violet. You all know that Christmas is one of our most favorite holidays right?" Bob asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, I am thinking of trying something new this year. I'm sure you all get pretty antsy each day. So I'm thinking instead of waiting until Christmas to have fun, we can celebrate a little each day. And on Christmas, we shall have a gigantic party! Now what do you say to that?"

Dash proclaimed, "That is a great idea!"

Helen and Violet shook off their drowsiness. They liked this idea too. Helen and Violet nodded with excitement in their eyes.

"Very well, then. We better get busy. **This is going to be the greatest holiday ever!!!**"

* * *

Violet went to her room and took a quick shower before slipping on a lilac jacket and jeans. Dash zipped in and out of his room in a flash. Bob and Helen also went into their room and changed clothes. 

"Everyone, on our first day of Christmas, we shall be decorating our Christmas tree. Now I'm going to get a tree! Want to come, kids?" called Bob.

Dash immediately sprinted down the stairs. Violet came seconds later. Both were anxious in picking the perfect tree. Bob, Violet and Dash all got into the car and drove off, while Helen took care of Jack-Jack. Bob drove the car out of the city.

"Hey dad, I thought we were going to get a tree." said Dash a little puzzled.

"We are son" He laughed. "But we aren't getting in from the city. We are going to find the perfect tree in the forest."

An hour later, they arrived at a large forest area. Violet, Dash and Bob got out of the car and entered the forest. They started to search for their tree. Dash sprinted up to one.

"How about this one?"

After a long look, Bob came to a conclusion. "Nope, too short."

Dash sprinted up to another one. "How about this one?"

"Too crooked." said Bob.

For many minutes, Dash would sprint from tree to tree. However, it would be either too tall, too short, too skinny, too stout, or too crooked. Then Violet came up to one.

"Dad, how about this?"

Bob looked at the tree. It was about 8 and a half feet high. It was not too skinny, but not too wide either. It was so straight, it pointed directly to the sky. In short, the tree was indeed perfect.

Bob grabbed a hold of the tree and lifted it off of the ground. He then carried it over to the car, then set it down. He got out some rope and tied the tree onto the roof of the car.

"Well kids, that about does it! Let's go home"

* * *

Bob, Violet, and Dash all got into the vehicle. The car then drove out of the forest, and back into the city of Metroville. After a while, Bob parked the car in front of his house. The kids got out and entered the house. 

"Hi Vi. Hey Dash." greeted Helen. "Were you guys able to find a good tree?"

"Are you kidding mom?" asked Dash.

Then, Bob carried the tree into the house. Every step he took would leave a trail of fallen pine needles.

"I just vacuumed this floor Bob!" reminded a slightly agitated Helen.

Dash sprinted into the family room with a Christmas tree holder. He placed it down next to the corner of the house. Bob placed the tree into the tree holder and fastened it tightly so that it wouldn't fall. Violet came in with a pitcher of water. She poured it into the holder. Meanwhile, Helen had just finished vacuuming the floor. She glanced at their Christmas tree. She was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Violet went out of the room. She came back, carrying baby Jack-Jack in her arms.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jack-Jack?" She asked the baby, tickling his tummy.

The doorbell rang. Violet went to answer it. She was surprised to see who was there on her doorstep.

"Hey beautiful." It was Tony.

Violet gave her boyfriend a gigantic hug. "Tony, please come in. We are about to decorate our tree."

Tony went inside the house. At the same time, Bob came to the family room once again. He was carrying stacks of boxes filled with Christmas tree decorations. He had to make one more trip after that. When he was finished, eight boxes filled with lights, ornaments, and other colorful items, were assembled.

"Come with me Violet" said Helen as she carried Jack-Jack into the kitchen. A curious Violet followed after her.

Bob took one box and brought out strings of lights. They came in many colors, including red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and white. Dash grabbed the string of white lights and ran to the Christmas tree. He quickly hung the lights. After that he rushed back to get a new color, and then another one. Ten minutes later, all of the lights had been hung.

"That was fast." said Tony, giving Dash a puzzled look.

Next came the ornaments. There were many various kind of ornaments, including balls, orbs, rings, miniatures, and sets. Bob hung ornaments in all around the top part of the tree. Tony decorated around the middle section of the evergreen. Dash, being the shortest of the three, hung the ornaments at the bottom.

Later, Violet and Helen emerged from the kitchen. Helen was carrying a tray of fresh gingerbread cookies. Violet brought out five cups and a pitcher of milk. In addition, she brought in Jack-Jack's bottle, filled with warm milk. A pleasant aroma filled the air as each person grabbed a cookie and a cup of milk. They slowly devoured the warm and tasty cookies. After that, Helen and Bob carried the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Hey Vi, I got to go. It's almost dark out there."

Tony went up to Vi and planted a kiss on her cheek. A sensation of warmth surged throughout Vi's body. Dash looked disgusted and turned away.

Minutes later, all of the ornaments were hung. Bob, Dash, and Violet stared in amazement at the beautifully decorated tree. The lights lit everyone's eyes as the colorful ornaments added a crisp hint of color to the tree.

"Well everyone, it looks finished."

"Not yet." called a voice. Helen entered the room, carrying Jack-Jack and a star for the top of the tree. Helen placed the baby down on the floor and handed him the star. "You ready Jack-Jack?"

Helen lengthened herself to the top of the Christmas tree, grasping Jack-Jack tightly. Once she reached the top, she brought Jack-Jack closer to the top of the tree. Jack-Jack playfully placed the bright star on the top. Everyone clapped their hands as the star shined brilliantly. Each eye was twinkling at the tree. For ten long minutes, the Parr family stared at the tree as the first day drew to a close.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated one Christmas Day: 

The first day, they decorate a tree.


	2. The Second Day Of Christmas

**The Second Day Of Christmas**

Dash woke up early the next morning. He raced down the stairs and turned on the TV. The noise of his cartoons woke up the rest of the family. Minutes later, Bob Parr came into the family room.

"Good morning son!" greeted Bob.

"Hey dad!"

Half an hour later, Helen entered the family room with a tray carrying four mugs of hot cocoa. Violet followed her with Jack-Jack in her arms. Everyone sat on the couch, sipping their drinks until every mug was empty. Helen took each cup and brought it into the sink.

"So what are we going to do on the "second day of Christmas", Dad?" Violet asked.

Bob smiled. "I'll let you all decide on that. Now think. What do you usually do before Christmas?"

Violet pondered the question, but then Dash yelled at the top of his lungs, "MAKE A WISH LIST!!!"

Bob laughed. "Very well, we shall be making a wish list today!"

"What a stupid thing to do!" pouted Violet. "I thought we were going to do something fun!"

"Don't hate it until you try it Vi" teased Dash as he ran upstairs.

Violet sighed, "This better be good."

* * *

Dash grabbed some paper and a pen. He immediately began to write his letter. 

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been a good boy this year. It's true! I have only bugged my sister less times then last year. But let's get to the point. I would like a new baseball mitt, baseball, basketball and football. I would like new running shoes, video games, and a nice watch. I would also love some new toys. Please include new race cars, a water gun, and. . . well anything that you and your elves can come up with. Thank you. Remember, I have been very good this year._

_Dashiell "Dash" Parr_

Dash looked at his letter over and over again. He went over to the kitchen and went to get an envelope. He then placed it into the mailbox and sprinted back inside.

* * *

"Now let's see, what do I want?" Violet asked to herself. 

She sat at her desk, staring at a blank piece of paper for about an hour. Unfortunately, nothing could come to her mind. She then listed thinks that she thought would be nice. This included jewelry, clothes and accessories, time with her friends and with Tony. . .

"Tony! That's it!" exclaimed Vi.

She wrote down the one thing that she wanted for Christmas. Her mom entered her room.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you make your list yet?" asked Helen with a smile.

"Yep, I definitely know what I want. I can't wait for Christmas!"

"I know, Vi." Helen laughed.

"What do you and Dad want for Christmas, Mom?" Violet inquired.

Helen got up. "The same thing we ask for every single year."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see sweetie. You will see."

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated two Christmas Days: 

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	3. The Third Day Of Christmas

**The Third Day of Christmas**

It was about ten o'clock in the morning. Helen and Violet started to decorate the exterior of the house. They hung up lights all over the house. An hour later, the roof and windows were covered with lights.

"Well, that should do it." said Helen, placing her hands on her hips.

"I believe so too."

After staring at the house for a long time, Helen asked Violet, "Want to go shopping, Vi?"

Violet beamed. "Sure thing!"

"Great, get my purse. I need to call someone real fast."

Violet went upstairs to retrieve her mother's purse. She went down stairs and met her mother outside, beside the car. Minutes later, both she and Helen got in the car and drove off.

"Who did you have to call mom?" Violet asked inquisitively.

Helen cracked a smile. "You'll see honey. You'll see."

* * *

Helen drove the car to Metroville's biggest mall. It was very crowded like it is every time on this year. People rushed in and out, trying to fit in their Christmas shopping. Helen had a hard time trying to find a parking space for the car. She was fortunate to find a small parking space for the car. Helen and Vi got out of the car and walked up to the crowded entrance. Both pushed their way through the crowd. All of the sudden, Violet noticed a tall, skinny, blonde woman standing in the crowd. 

"Hey Mirage!!!" She called, waving her hand.

Mirage found a black haired girl waving at her. She waved back. Mirage pushed herself through the crowd. Once she got to Helen and Violet, they shook hands with each other.

"Mirage, what are you doing here?" wondered Violet.

Mirage looked at Helen with a smile. "Your mother invited me over."

"So nice to see you again Mirage. But, where is. . ."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY DAHLING!!!"

People kept getting pushed aside. Violet bent down and saw a small woman pushing her way through people. The small woman crawled under the legs of a man and popped right in front of Mirage, Violet, and Helen.

"My God, it is crowded. . . DAHLINGS! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN!!!" greeted Edna Mode.

Hugs were exchanged. After that, the four ladies went into the mall. First, they spent an hour at a clothing shop. Helen, Violet, and Mirage all tried on many outfits that they liked. Edna just observed and judged.

It took a while to satisfy Edna. And everyone who knows her knows that it is very hard to impress her. "That is ugly dahling!", "That would look good on you. . .TEN YEARS AGO!!!", "Dahling, TAKE THAT HORRIBLE THING OFF! IT LOOKS LIKE A DEAD ANIMAL IS SLEEPING ON YOU!!!"

First, Helen came out with a peach colored jacket with brown colored pants. Violet emerged from the dressing room, wearing a silk jacket and a nice pair of jeans. Mirage came out wearing thigh high boots, a white dress with a beautifully designed hat. After examining the three girls, Edna was finally pleased with the outfits. The ladies all left the clothing store.

From that point on, the four separated to search for more stuff. Helen went to buy stuff for the family, including Bob, Dash, Lucius, and Jack-Jack. Edna searched for some new material for new Super Suits. Mirage looked around for stuff to buy for the staff and Supers in the NSA, and Violet explored for stuff for her Super friends.

About an hour later, the four ladies all met at the food court. They bought themselves some lunch.

"So what did you get, Vi?" wondered Helen.

Violet smiled. "It's a surprise Mom. I can't just tell you yet."

"That's true dahling. But seriously," said Edna, "I am so happy that the holidays are here. That means more time to relax and to do what I love to do."

"True," Mirage added, "Plus, only a couple days left until Christmas. I can't wait."

An hour later, the ladies all exited the crowded mall, and once again, had to battle the crowd of people. After pushing a couple people, Helen, Violet, Edna, and Mirage stepped onto the street.

"I got to be back at the NSA Headquarters." said Mirage. "I'll see you all later!"

Everyone waved good-bye. All of the sudden, a 20-foot, white limousine pulled up. The door opened and Edna stepped inside.

"Well dahlings, thank you so much for a marvelous day shopping. I hope to see you soon I am a busy woman you know. Bye-bye!"

The limousine drove away, leaving Violet and Helen by themselves. Both of them went over to the car. Helen drove out of the parking space and back home. Before they left the mall, Violet's eye caught something. On the corner of the street, a man, dressed in a Santa Claus outfit was ringing a sleigh bell. On the ground next to him was a small bucket with money inside. The bucket had a label on it that said, _"Please donate, to give a Christmas to those who aren't able to have one."_

Violet sniffled as a tear dropped from her eye. Helen noticed this and asked her daughter.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's nothing mom." Violet replied, wiping her tear away. "It's just that we are so lucky to have a Christmas. You know, we have a tree, decorations around the house, and even more. Yet there are some out there who aren't as fortunate as we are."

Helen smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel Vi."

Minutes later, Helen pulled the car up onto the driveway. Suddenly an idea came to Violet. She grinned back at her mother.

"Mom, I know what I want to do tomorrow on the fourth day!"

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated three Christmas Days: 

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	4. The Fourth Day Of Christmas

**The Fourth Day of Christmas**

Violet woke up early the next morning. She went down the stairs and found her mom frying some bacon. After giving her a hug, she went over to the refrigerator. She pulled out some milk, eggs, and butter.

Seconds later, Dash came into the room and found both his mother and sister cooking. "Hi mom, and Vi, you aren't going to kill me with your cooking are you?" He joked.

"Dash, be nice. Your sister is doing something very thoughtful."

Violet went over to the cupboard and brought out four boxes of gingerbread cookie mix. Altogether, she had four boxes of mix, one carton of a dozen eggs, one gallon of milk, and a stick of butter.

"You are making all of those for ME?" asked Dash with an innocent smile on his face.

Violet sighed. "No, you little twerp. You can have one, but these aren't for you. Guess what we are doing on the today on the fourth day of Christmas?" inquired Violet. Dash shrugged his shoulders. "Today, we are going to give people a Christmas!" she replied excitedly.

"Excuse me?" said Dash, a little puzzled.

Helen walked up to Dash and rubbed his hair. "Honey, there are some people out there in the world who aren't as lucky as us to have a Christmas. Some don't have the money, time, environment, or place to celebrate. So we are going to help."

"Like how?" wondered Dash.

Helen answered, "Well, donating things is a good way. Giving toys, clothes, and food is a great way to give them a little Christmas. After all, a little is enough."

Violet smiled. "I'm baking a bunch of gingerbread cookies! And from the looks of this, I am going to bake a lot of them."

"So if the people do hate your cooking. . ." joked Dash.

Violet glared at him and grabbed an egg. She was about to throw it at him. That was when Dash sprinted out of the kitchen. An hour later, Violet was finished baking the cookies. The pleasant, savory aroma of gingerbread filled the house. Dash sprinted back to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Violet asked.

Dash's mouth was watering. He gazed with innocent eyes at five full plates of gingerbread men cookies. He was about to reach for one until Violet threw a force field, stopping Dash in his tracks.

Violet grinned. "You didn't answer my question Dash."

Dash sighed. "Uh Vi, may I please have at lease one cookie?"

Violet smiled and put down her force field and handed a cookie to Dash. Dash excitedly snatched the cookie from her hands. The young boy began to devour the tasty treat. He finished the cookie and a smile was placed on his face.

"Well?" wondered an anxious Violet.

Dash grinned. "Well, I'm glad that they aren't poisoned."

Violet smacked him in the back of the head. Dash grumbled as he rushed out of the kitchen, nursing his head.

Upstairs, Bob was assembling boxes of clothes. He brought them downstairs to the family room. Just then, Helen emerged from the garage, bringing in some groceries. She brought into the kitchen a nice, plump, juicy turkey, mashed potatoes, creamed corn, fruit, and two boxes of Christmas pie.

"I sure hope this is enough." said Violet, stacking another tray of cookies. She now had six stacked plates.

"Oh I'm sure we have plenty." smiled Helen. "By the way, where is Dash?"

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Curious, Bob answered the door. And right on the doorstep was Dash. Behind him was a giant sack filled with toys. Bob smiled and lifted the sack up and carried it into the family room. The family of Supers all assembled together.

"Well everyone, let's go." said Bob.

Everyone went up to their rooms and slipped into their Super Suits. After that, they all loaded the trunk with the sack of toys and boxes of clothes. After placing the cookies and food in the middle of the back seat, everyone got into the Incredibile and drove off.

* * *

Mr. Incredible drove the car to a nearby hotel. This was where they were going to hold the Christmas gathering to all of the homeless, poor, and unfortunate. 

They unloaded the Incredibile and brought the stuff into the lobby. The Incredibles were amazed to see the lobby and dinning hall beautifully designed and prepared. Medium-sized decorated Christmas trees were placed in every corner. There was a fireplace with stockings on the top. Lights colored and brightened the vicinity.

Elastigirl placed the food down on a counter. Invisigirl placed the cookies right next to it. Bob placed the sack of toys and boxes of clothes at a corner. Then, Rick Dicker, Edna Mode, and Mirage all entered and greeted the Supers.

"This place is well done Rick." Mr. Incredible commented.

"You can thank Mirage for this." grinned Rick. "She picked the place and designed everything here."

E finally praised, "This is just beautiful dahlings. I have designed many spectacular things in the past, but this is absolutely beautiful Mirage."

"Thank you E." replied a complacent Mirage. "Oh, that reminds me. We better get ready. Our guests should arrive anytime soon now."

The food was set up, the cookies were revealed, and the toys and clothes were wrapped neatly in five minutes, thanks to Speedster's speed. Finally, the guests arrived. More and more people filled the room. At last, every seat was filled by a man, woman, or a little child. A sense of excitement filled the hearts and minds of the Incredibles, Rick, E, and Mirage.

"Attention everyone." called Rick, gently clanging a piece of glass with a spoon. "We thank you all for coming here. You don't know how fortunate we all are to be here. But before we get this celebration started, I would like to thank one special person who greatly contributed to this occasion. Everybody, please give a warm thank you to, Mirage."

A loud roar of applause was echoed throughout the room as Mirage step forward and gave a slight bow. A minute later, the applause began to die down.

"Well now. I bet you all are starving. So, let the dinner be served!" proclaimed Rick.

Everybody cheered. They all got up from their seats and made their way toward the buffet line. Mr. Incredible sliced up and served a piece of turkey for the guests. Elastigirl spooned them a chunk of mashed potatoes and cream corn. After obtaining a piece of fruit, they all sat back down at the tables. When the last guest was served, the family of Supers, Rick, Mirage, and E served themselves. While eating, the seven of them observed the faces of their guests. Never in their lives have they seen a happier crowd. Smiles were put on everyone's faces. Never in their lives have they eaten so much. The food was delicious, the atmosphere was elegant, what more can make this perfect?

Half an hour later, Invisigirl got up from her seat and went to obtain her homemade ginger bread cookies. She took a plate and offered them to each person sitting at a table. Minutes later, each person in the room had a cookie to munch on, and Invisigirl had one plateful of cookies left.

Each person took a bite into the ginger bread cookies. A sense of delight filled their entire body. After the people finished their cookies, they all turned to Invisigirl and clapped their hands. A proud and stimulated young heroine stood up and took a bow.

When the applause died down, Invisigirl asked her mother, "Mom, have you seen Dash or Dad?"

Elastigirl shook her head. All of a sudden, a bright green blur sped all around the hotel. People turned their heads, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, in the midst of all of this activity, the blur stopped right in front of the fireplace.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl tried their hardest not to laugh. It was Speedster, dressed up in an elf costume.

"Hello kids!" greeted a joyful Speedster.

"Hello." responded the children as they all gathered around the fireplace.

"I am so excited to have you all here. Is everybody having an incredible time?" he asked. Every kid in the hotel screamed as loud as they could. "Who has been a good kid this year?" Speedster asked again. Once again, all of the kids raised their hands and screamed. "I hope so." he said as the noise began to die down. "How many of you would like to see Santa Claus today?" Every child yelled loudly once again. It was probably the loudest cheer of the day.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" came an echo.

All of the kids looked around in bewilderment.

"I wonder who could that be?" Speedster grinned.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" the voice cried louder. "Ho, Ho, Ho!" Suddenly, feet appeared from over the chimney. They dangled in the air. "Ho, Ho, Help me out here!" cried the voice.

Speedster slapped his head and grabbed the two dangling feet. He pulled with all of his strength. Seconds later, Santa Claus landed on his butt in front of the kids.

"SANTA CLAUS!!!" cried the kids.

Invisigirl smiled and giggled. Elastigirl grinned and shook her head. It was really Mr. Incredible, dressed in a Santa suit, with a white beard, red cap and suit.

"Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas!" he proclaimed.

"Uh, Merry Christmas to you Santa, but I am afraid you came a little to early." said Speedster. "You see, today is the seventeenth of December. Christmas isn't for another eight days!"

"Really? Oh, I am sorry. I guess I'll be on my way then." At once the children started to whine. Santa turned around. "My, my, who might these little boys and girls be?"

"Santa, these are people who were just unfortunate to have a Christmas. Most of these children have never seen you before. We all just wanted you to give these children a wonderful Christmas."

Santa smiled. "Have you children been good?"

"YEAH!!!" shouted every kid in the room.

"Well that is just excellent news. Come, sit with me, and I'll see if Santa has something for you."

Santa took his sack of toys and sat down in a chair. One by one, a child would come up and sit on his lap. After introducing themselves, Santa reached into his sack of toys and gave one to each kid. The boys would receive action figures, sports equipment, and other guy play items. Santa gave each girl a doll, stuffed animals, and other girl toys.

Finally, after the last child received his gift, the children began to happily play with their toys. Tears of happiness and smiles of joy filled everyone's eyes. This included the adults and Supers as well. Never in anyone's life have the Incredibles, Rick, Edna, and Mirage made so happy.

After a long day, the crowd started to leave. Before they exited out of the hotel, each person was given a box of clothes and some money to start their life anew and hopefully, jump from the depths of poverty.

Invisigirl sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye as the last guest left the hotel. She turned and was astonished to find a little ten year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Invisigirl walked over to her.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" inquired Invisigirl. "You shouldn't be sad on a day like this."

The teenaged Super wiped the tears away from the little girl's face. After that, she dove into the arms of Invisigirl, burying her face into the heroine's chest.

"Santa never gave me what I wanted. I just wished for one thing."

"And what is that?" Invisigirl questioned.

"All I want for Christmas is to see my mother again. She left me at an orphanage, saying to me that she will find a better life for me and her. I haven't seen her in five years."

And with that, she began to sob into Invisigirl's Super Suit. The teenaged Super couldn't help but cry with her. At that moment, Elastigirl walked up to the two, and embraced them.

"Oh little one. Don't cry. Trust me. Everything is going to be okay." She consoled the little girl.

Then, in the lobby, Rick called out to the three females. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a late arrival!"

A woman in her mid thirties stepped was greeted by the family of Supers and the NSA workers. The woman then saw Invisigirl and Elastigirl. She walked over to them. Just then, the little ten year old girl caught her eye.

"Vanessa!" the woman cried.

"Mom!" gasped the girl.

She ran and jumped into her mother's arms as the two hugged and cried with each other. Smiles were put on everyone's faces. Tears of joy filled everyone's eyes

* * *

.The Incredibles celebrated four Christmas Days: 

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	5. The Fifth Day Of Christmas

**The Fifth Day of Christmas**

It was about noon on the fifth day of Christmas. The family was sitting around the house doing nothing. Helen just emerged from the kitchen.

"Well, that is it. I called everyone. They are all coming!"

Violet smiled. "Really? I can't wait until tonight!"

Everyone agreed. Tonight, they were going to go into the streets of Metroville and have one gigantic singing performance. As Helen said, everyone was going to be there. Rick and Mirage were in charge of the event, E hosted the show, and each member of the Incredibles were going to perform solos, duets, and join together in the finale.

* * *

Later that night; 

"Test, test, one two three." Mirage spoke into the microphone on a stage in the city of Metroville. "How is everyone doing out there?!"

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs and clapped their hands loudly. After a minute, the crowd began to die down.

"Well, I can see we have an exciting crowd with us!" said Rick. "I am so glad that you all have come here to this great event. Now how many of you out there are excited that Christmas is only one week away?!"

The crowd roared.

"Very well then." smiled Mirage. "And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. Please give a warm welcome to THE INCREDIBLES!!!"

The crowd gave a tremendous amount of applause as the lights of the city all went down. A spotlight shone on the family of Supers in their Super Suits, posing. The music started. The family started to sing the song _"Jingle Bells"_. After that, the Incredibles sang the song _"Deck the Halls"_.

The crowd applauded as the lights turned dimmed and the Supers exited off of the stage. The host, Edna walked on to the stage. "Dahlings, how are you doing this evening?"Once again, the crowd cheered. "Well, I hope you loved the opening, because this is only the beginning!"

Mr. Incredible started things off. He sang the songs _"Winter Wonderland"_ and _"Let it Snow"_. After that, Elastigirl came on stage. She performed _"Santa Baby" _and _"All I want for Christmas is You"_. The crowed applauded for her singing, and then it was Invisigirl's turn. She sang _"The First Noel"_, and _"Silver Bells"_. Everyone was in awe of her beautiful voice. Speedster was next. He sang _"Here Comes Santa Claus"_, and _"Frosty the Snowman"_.

"How about that folks, give them a round of applause dahlings!" said Edna, coming on to the stage. "Well, before we enter our intermission, I would like to invite Mirage up here. She shall be performing a Spanish Christmas song called _"Feliz Navidad"_

Mirage sung it to perfection. The crowd roared, then took a forty minute break. The audience helped themselves to concessions, snacks, souvenirs, and other stuff. After a while, the show resumed.

The second act started with Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl singing _"I'll be Home for Christmas"_ and _"Sleigh Ride"_. After that, Elastigirl left the stage and Invisigirl joined her father. Together, they sang the tune _"Here we Come a Caroling"_ and _"Oh Christmas Tree."_ When that was done, Invisigirl exited the stage and Mr. Incredible's son came on. Both performed_ "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer"_ and _"Up on the Housetop"_. After that, both father and son left the stage. Elastigirl and Invisigirl went on. Together, thy sang _"Silent Night" _and _"Away in a Manger"_. Speedster joined her mother as Invisigirl left. Both performed _"Jolly Old Saint Nicholas"_ and _"Little Drummer Boy"_. Finally, Invisigirl and Speedster sang together _"Twelve Days of Christmas" _and_ "Santa Clause is Coming to Town"_.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Edna, coming on to the stage, "we thank you for attending our Caroling Festival. We would now like to conclude with this number. Good night everyone. Merry Christmas."

The whole family, Mirage, Rick, and even Edna went onto the stage. Together, they performed the final medley. They first sang "_Joy to the World",_ then _"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas",_ next was _"Oh Come All Ye Faithful",_ and finally, they all concluded with _"We Wish you a Merry Christmas"._ People applauded louder than ever before. They gave them a standing ovation. The Incredibles, Edna, Rick, and Lucious all gave a bow as the crowd continued to cheer.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated five Christmas Days: 

Fifth day caroling,

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	6. The Sixth Day Of Christmas

**The Sixth Day of Christmas**

Dash woke up on the sixth day. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. His eyes immediately darted open from what he saw. He rushed to everyone's room, waking them up.

"IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING!!!"

Violet, Helen, and Bob all jumped out of their beds and made their way toward the window. They were astounded to see white snow flakes falling from the sky. Even Jack-Jack was awed by the falling snow.

"What are we going to do today dad?" Violet asked.

Bob smiled. "Get changed everyone."

Everyone was quite puzzled of Bob's plan, but they went to their rooms and put on some warm clothes. Bob went into the garage and started the car. Helen placed Jack-Jack inside and then took a seat in the front. Violet and Dash followed after her. Bob drove the car out of the garage and into the snowing Metroville. They drove a couple minutes down the road until they came across a huge frozen lake. Helen, Violet, and Dash smiled at Bob's idea.

They got out of the car and went to the ice-skate rental shop. Half an hour later, the family exited the place with some skates. After putting them on, the family stepped on to the ice and began skating. Helen carried Jack-Jack in her arms, holding on to her husbands hand. Violet skated calmly and placidly behind her parents. Dash, however, sped around the lake as if he were in the Olympics. By the time he made one revolution around the lake, his mother grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Dash, please stick together. You could get tired. Don't use all of your energy."

Dash sighed. "But going slow bores me."

Violet giggled. She then bumped into someone. She landed on her behind with a thud.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." she apologized, stumbling to her feet, nursing her behind.

"You don't have to Vi." said the person.

Violet looked up and her eyes began to glitter. "Hi Tony!"

She gave him a huge hug. Tony looked around, embarrassed. "Violet, there are people staring at us."

She giggled. Both stared in each other's eyes. After that, Vi grabbed Tony's hand and both skated happily together.

Helen and Bob witnessed the whole thing. "Isn't this romantic honey?" asked Helen.

Bob grunted. "Just so long as he doesn't take her so far."

"Bob!" gasped an exasperated Helen.

"What? I'm just concerned."

* * *

A couple hours passed. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Then, Dash skated to his parents. He was panting heavily.

"Mom, dad. . . help."

Helen placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I told you not to go all out."

"No mom. . ." huffed the young boy. "Someone. . . needs help. . ."

WHAT?!" wondered Bob.

"HELP ME!!!" someone cried.

Jack-Jack saw the person in need and started to reach his arms out to him. The baby began to wail. Helen noticed this and gazed her eyes at what Jack-Jack was reaching to.

"Bob, look!"

In the middle of the frozen lake, a young boy was drowning. Apparently the ice broke from under him. Bob, Helen, and Dash ran and found a place to change.

Meanwhile;

"Oh my God! Someone's gotta do something!" said Tony. He looked around but noticed one thing missing. "Violet. . . Violet. . . Violet where did you go?"

Inside Tony's mind, he wanted to panic. There was a boy, crying for help. He was too afraid to move. He then clenched his fist and raced out to help the boy. Tony dashed to him. The ice started to crack from under him. It isolated, stranding the teenaged boy in the middle of the lake. The boy grabbed on to the ice that stranded Tony and he pulled him on.

"Hang on there boys." said a voice.

It was Mr. Incredible. He grabbed the isolated ice and lifted it up before it could drift any farther. He lifted them up in the air. Unfortunately, Tony lost his balance and fell into the lake.

"TONY!!!" cried Invisigirl.

She jumped into the lake and swam after Tony. The water was freezing cold. She had to summon all of her courage and energy to swim under after him. Once she got to him, she grabbed his body and clenched to him tight. From above the surface, Elastigirl reached under and grabbed the two teens. She fished them out of the water. A drenched Invisigirl and Tony landed on the ice. They were shivering and freezing. Mr. Incredible carried Tony and Elastigirl carried her daughter inside the ice skate shop. Inside, there was a blazing fireplace. The two Supers placed the two teens in front of the fire. Elastigirl then wrapped the two in thick blanket. Soon enough, Invisigirl's and Tony's body temperature began to raise. Speedster then came in with two cups of hot cocoa. The two began to sip on the hot drink. When that was finished. Tony and Invisigirl gave each other a nice tender hug.

"Thank you for saving my life." whispered Tony. Invisigirl simply blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone outside was relieved that the boy was going to be okay. However, they were quite saddened that the lake was now broken and unsafe to skate on.

"Hey everyone, **chill** out. I got this problem fixed."

It was Frozone. He walked up to the lake and fired a beam of ice from his hand. The second it touched the water, it became frozen solid and sturdy. The people cheered as Frozone skated away.

An hour later, the Incredibles were applauded by everyone there. Smiles of joy were planted on everyone's face. Each member of the family took a bow and headed into the Incredibile. Mr. Incredible started the car and drove away.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated six Christmas Days:

Sixth day, ice skating,

Fifth day, caroling,

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	7. The Seventh Day Of Christmas

**The Seventh Day of Christmas**

Snow continued to fall the very next morning. Dash looked out side. He saw cars trying to move along the slippery road. He saw neighbors shoveling their driveways and walkways. Dash looked at his own driveway and saw his father shoveling.

Bob dug into a large chunk of snow and shoveled it out on to the lawn. Dash continued to watch his dad. Finally, Bob was finished. The Parr family driveway and walk was clean and clear. Bob went into the garage and put his shovel away. Dash ran down the stairs to greet his father.

"Nice job dad. Other driveways are still covered in snow. Some folks have given up already." he said.

Bob smiled and rubbed his son's hair. "You know, one should not be working at a time like this." said Bob. "The snow is beautiful. The atmosphere is elegant."

Suddenly, a thought struck Violet. "I know! Today, why not play in the snow?"

"How?" wondered Dash with a perplexed look.

Helen grinned. "Honey, there is so much we can do. Go skiing, sledding, have snowball fights, make snowmen. . ."

Dash was convinced enough. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!!"

Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack got dressed into some warm clothes, then made their way to the car. Bob placed an old sled and even a snowboard in the trunk. Then, he drove it out of the garage and on to the driveway.

* * *

The drive was a half an hour long. Soon, Bob drove up to a wide open area of snow. There were two small hills and one large one, about the size of a house. Later, another car drove up, two people stepped out of the car. 

"Yo Bob, Helen, Vi, Speedo, Jack-Jack."

It was Lucius. He went up to the family and shook hands with them. Then, a very small woman walked up to them.

"Dahlings, just because I'm short, doesn't mean I don't exist."

The family smiled and greeted Edna Mode as well. After that, Bob went to retrieve their stuff from the trunk. He placed the sled and snowboard on the snow. Everyone made their way to the vast open of snow.

First, they all had a snowball fight. It was Bob, Dash and Frozone versus Helen and Violet. Edna did not want to participate, so she decided to take care of Jack-Jack and watch.

First, the five Supers constructed two forts, one for Bob's team, another for the other. With Bob's strength, Dash's speed, and Lucius's ice powers, they created two of the most indestructible snow forts of all. The two teams went behind their own forts.

Helen and Vi might have been out numbered, and it might been guys vs girls. However, this snowball fight turned out to be a pretty even match.

First, Bob hurled giant snowballs at the other team. They were about the size of boulders. Dash rapidly threw small snowballs at them. And Lucius blasted his ice beam at the other team.

The two females' strategy was simply this. Violet's force field would be used as the first line of defense, blocking any and all ice particles projected at her and her mother. The force field was not only used as a shield, but a distraction. All the while, Helen had been scooping and rolling an abundant amount of snowballs. When the guys ceased their fire, Violet's and Helen's offensive plan was put into action. Helen clustered all of the snowballs together, wrapped her arms around them, and flung it to the opposing team.

"INCOMING!!!" shouted Dash, pointing up at the sky.

The snowballs rained down on the male Supers. Vi and Helen laughed hysterically. All of the sudden, a large clump of snow hit Helen in the face, she fell backwards and landed in the snow. Violet turned around, but too late. A large snowball smacked the front of her face. She landed right next to her mom. The two got up and brushed the snow off of their face and body.

"Dash, no throwing snowballs in the face." Helen chastised, staring at the young boy.

A second of silence followed. After that, came laughter. Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Lucius resumed their snowball fight, without Super Powers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edna grew bored of watching the five pelt each other with snowballs. She stood up and picked up Jack-Jack. 

"Gosh dahling, I grow tired of this, insignificant snowball fight. Come on little one. Let's have some fun."

Edna carried the baby over to the sled and placed him on it. She then pulled Jack-Jack around. The little baby was enjoying his little ride as he cooed and laughed along the way. Edna smiled at Jack-Jack's reaction. She then pulled the sled up a tiny hill. She sat on the sled with Jack-Jack and held on to him tight.

"Ready dahling?" Edna asked. Jack-Jack joyfully clapped his hands. "Very well. One. . .two. . .three."

Edna and Jack-Jack rode the sled down the small hill. Edna held on to the baby with a firm grasp. Jack-Jack laughed in excitement and exhilaration. Finally, the sled decelerated to a stop.

"Wasn't that fun dahling?"

Jack-Jack laughed and clapped cheerfully.

* * *

Bob took the snowboard and made his way up the really huge hill. Lucius followed after him. 

"Bob, aren't you a little. . . you know. . ."

Bob just laughed. "Nonsense old buddy. I can do this. Back in the day, I used to perform **cool** moves like you."

Lucius smacked his head in annoyance. Finally, the two reached the top. Bob strapped the snowboard to his feet. Lucius put his Frozone boots on. Both gazed down the hill. It was pretty steep, with some small hills to get a little elevation.

"Okay, look out below!" said Bob.

Bob made his way down the hill. Lucius just watched. Bob accelerated down the slope. He was going so fast, he lost control of his board. It wasn't long before Bob fell flat on his face. He rolled down the slope until he reached the bottom.

"Amateur." sighed Lucius, shaking his head.

He jumped off, and two silver ice skis popped from his Frozone boots. He landed on the downslope and began to ski his way down. Lucius decided that the steep hill wasn't fun enough. He discharged his ice beam from his hand and created a little ice ramp. He jumped off of it and performed many tricks and spins in the air. Lucius then formed another ice ramp with his beam of ice. Once he launched off of theat, his skates converted to his ice disk. Lucius then glided down the rest of the slope. He stopped right next to a dumbfounded Bob.

"Bob, if it's from you, then it is not **cool**. If it's from me, then it is **cool**. Got it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Helen was helping the kids make a snowman. She rolled a huge chunk of snow into a base. Violet rolled out a middle section. Dash rolled the head. Violet placed the middle section on the base and Dash placed the head on top. Dash collected stones and placed them on the snowman's face. Violet took off of her scarf and wrapped it around its neck. 

"It looks good kids." commented Helen.

"Thanks mom." recited the two in unison.

Finally, the sun started to set. The whole family, Lucius and Edna all felt exhausted. After loading the stuff into the car, they all left. Helen, Vi, Dash, and Jack-Jack began to fall asleep as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated seven Christmas Days: 

Seventh day, with snow,

Sixth day, ice skating,

Fifth day, caroling,

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	8. The Eighth Day Of Christmas

**The Eighth Day of Christmas**

Violet looked out the window. Snow wasn't falling from the sky. She looked up into the sky. The sun was out and was shining down on the Earth. Vi got changed and met her family in the kitchen. Helen placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her daughter.

"So Bob, what are we going to do today?" Helen asked.

Bob placed his hand on his cheek. He thought and thought. Ten minutes later, he shot open his eyes with an idea.

"Why not go for a sleigh ride? You know, like in the song Jingle Bells."

Every person in the room looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Bob, what are you talking about?" asked his wife.

"Yeah dad. Where we are going to get a big sleigh? And the reindeer?"

"Hang on there, Dash. Just stay calm. I know what I'm talking about."

Bob walked over to the telephone. He dialed a number. The rest of the family continued to look at him with an inquisitive gaze.

"Hello? Brandon's Sled Rentals? Yes, I would like to rent one for my family and a couple of friends. Yes. . . yes. . . Bob Parr. . . eight to nine people. . . none please. . . I'm sure. . . I'm serious. . . thanks. . . be there in two hours. . . thanks. . . bye."

He went back to the table.

"So what's going to happen dad?" inquired Violet.

Bob smiled. "You just wait."

After breakfast, everyone put the dishes away. Violet had been told by Bob that she could invite any person that she wanted. Violet raced up the stairs, grabbed her phone, and dialed a number to a friend's house. Helen called the NSA and invited Mirage, and Edna. Bob called his friend Lucius.

* * *

An hour later, the Parrs got into the car and were on their way. They drove for forty five minutes until they arrived at a gigantic forest area. Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack all got out of the car. They found a large barn area with a lot of reindeer and a lot of sleighs. 

"Hey Bob! Over here!" called a voice.

It was Lucius. The Parr family walked over to him. Five minutes later, Edna and Mirage arrived. After greeting each other, they all went to get their sleigh. Everyone except Violet. She stayed and waited.

"Hey Vi, you coming?" asked Helen.

"I'm just waiting for someone mom."

"Who?"

A car horn was heard. A young boy exited out of the car.

"Thanks dad, I'll be done in a couple hours."

The boy walked up to Violet. Violet was so elated, she couldn't move, or speak. Finally, after staring in each other's eyes for about ten seconds, she spoke.

"Thanks. . . f. . .for coming. . .T. . .Tony." stammered Vi.

"Thank you for inviting me."

After the two gave each other a hug, Vi and Tony went over to join the rest. Both were rather surprised to see a huge sleigh, but no reindeer. Everyone glared at Bob.

"Is everyone ready?" he cheerfully asked.

Dash gave him a peculiar look. "Is this a joke dad? Where are the reindeer to pull the sleigh?"

Bob smiled. "You're looking at him."

Everyone's eyes widened in curiosity and astonishment. After a minute of silence, a sound of a giggle was heard. It came from Dash. Violet was also laughing. Tony then joined her. Soon enough, everyone was laughing.

Lucius place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Okay big man. If you want to carry all of us, be my guest."

Bob went and got some strong sturdy rope. He tied it to the front of the sled and then tied the other ends around his chest. Everyone got on the sled. It had two rows. Helen, Dash, Violet and Tony sat in the front row. Lucius, Mirage, and Edna, carrying Jack-Jack, sat in the back.

Bob pulled the sled. He didn't have to try, as he used half of his effort to easily pull and maneuver the sleigh. They went at a normal pace. Everyone enjoyed the scenery. The bare trees stood tall like soldiers. A large cushion of snow blanketed the ground. The sun peered from the branches of the woods.

Violet clung tightly to Tony's body like a giant teddy bear. "Isn't this beautiful Tony?"

Tony just gazed at Vi with affection in his eyes. "Yes, incredibly beautiful."

Violet stared into his eyes and began to blush. Dash looked disgusted, but Helen glared at him just in case he opened his mouth.

After hours of sleigh riding, Bob pulled the sleigh back to the stable. He loosened the rope and threw it away before the owner discovered anything suspicious. When the owner exited his office, all he saw was a giant sled, right in the middle of the parking lot, with no reindeer nearby.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated eight Christmas Days: 

Eighth day, sleigh riding,

Seventh day, with snow,

Sixth day, ice skating,

Fifth day, caroling,

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	9. The Ninth Day Of Christmas

**The Ninth Day of Christmas**

Jack-Jack awoke from his sleep. He opened his eyes and could not believe where he was.

"Good morning Jack-Jack." greeted Helen, taking him out into the open.

The family looked around. They were at Disneyland. The Parrs looked around. The entrance was rather crowded, although the park wasn't opened yet. Finally, a voice was heard over the speakers.

"Good morning everyone! This is Mickey Mouse speaking. I hope you are having a swell holiday! And welcome to the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland!" he welcomed. Everyone cheered. Mickey continued. "Me and the rest of the gang hope you have a swell time here! And don't forget! At tonight's Holiday parade, we shall be having special guests joining us! So be sure to check it out! Thank you! And have a fun and magical day inside the Happiest Place on Earth!

The doors were opened as the crowded filed inside. Twenty minutes later, the Parrs arrived at _Main Street USA._ Dash turned to his parents.

"Special guests for the parade? I am so excited! I wonder who they are? Will we get a good seat? Where is the best place to. . ." he asked to rapidly.

"Slow down Dash! Not so fast please!" pleaded his annoyed sister.

Bob laughed and ruffed through Dash's hair. "Don't worry son. I promise we shall get the best seats in the entire parade."

Dash gazed at his father with innocent eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise."

First, the Parrs went on Small World. It was a slow ride, so everyone went, including Jack-Jack. The songs "It's a Small World After All" and "Jingle Bells" played throughout the entire ride. Jack-Jack laughed and cooed throughout the entire ride. After that, Violet and Dash went on the tea cups. Helen and Bob watched, smiled, and took pictures of their children on the ride. After that, Violet and Dash rode the Matterhorn Mountain ride. Helen and Bob took their turns playing with Jack-Jack, while waiting for their kids to finish with their ride.

"You enjoying your holiday cutie?" asked Bob.

Helen tickled the baby's tummy. "You are enjoying yourself aren't you honey?"

Finally, Violet and Dash came back. Both decided to go on one more ride together, then would settle down for some lunch. After waiting in line, the kids finally got on board. They rode the Space Mountain ride. Afterwards, they got off. Dash felt incredibly dizzy. Violet felt like she was going to throw up. They stumbled over to their parents.

"Feeling okay?" asked Helen.

"We'll be alright." said a woozy Violet.

The Parr family went over and got some lunch. Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash each had a slice of pizza. Jack-Jack was given his own baby food. After that, the Parr family went on some more rides. First, they went on the adventurous Jungle Cruise. After that, Bob and Helen browsed a store while Violet and Dash went on the Indiana Jones ride. After that, Helen and Violet watched Jack-Jack while Bob and Dash went on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Ride. Helen and Violet then went on Splash Mountain while Bob and Dash took care of their little infant. The last ride they all went on was Pirates of the Carribean. Dash decided to stay and watch and play with his baby brother. Soon after, the entire Parr family all assembled back together and headed back to Main Street.

"Hey everybody!" said a voice. "Mickey Mouse here speaking! This is just a reminder that our Holiday Parade is about to begin in exactly thirty minutes! And don't forget. We have a very special guests joining us for this parade! So I hope you will be able to join us!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the parade started. Animated characters from the movies Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Alice in Wonderland, and Mulan were first. The characters waved to the excited and awed audience. After that, the classic characters of Disney followed. Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip, Dale, Pluto, Minnie and Micky all followed. 

"Hey Everybody! Glad that you all can make it! And I am so happy that you are having a swell holiday!" proclaimed Mickey.

"Oh Mickey." Minnie says. "What a wonderful holiday it has been. And now, it is time to introduce our special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please give a warm welcome to...THE INCREDIBLES!"

On the float behind them, stood the Incredibles. They waved at the crowd happily and cheerfully. The float was 20 feet long and 12 feet high. The first half of the float was mainly a city with buildings pointing out in different direction. On a building-like platform stood Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, waving to the people. On the other half of the float was mainly a Nomanisan-like jungle platform with trees and bushes planted in it. Invisigirl and Speedster walked all around and waved to the crowd. Jack-Jack was strapped securely on a balcony. He waved to the crowd as the parade ended.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated nine Christmas Days: 

Ninth day, Disneyland,

Eight day, sleigh riding,

Seventh day, with snow,

Sixth day, ice skating,

Fifth day, caroling,

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	10. The Tenth Day Of Christmas

**The Tenth Day of Christmas**

The entire family woke to the sound of the Incrediphone ringing. They all dashed downstairs. Bob picked up the receiver and answered.

"Hello?"

"Incredibles, we need your help!"

Bob hung up the phone and turned to his family. "We are needed everyone! Suit up now!"

Helen and Violet dashed into their rooms to change. Dash stood there with his arms folded.

"Dad, do we really have to? We are on vacation right now!"

Bob sighed and ruffled Dash's hair. "I know son. But we don't have a choice. Crime never rests."

Dash wanted to stay, but he reluctantly slumped into his room and changed.

* * *

The Incredibles arrived at Downtown Metroville. They ran inside a toy shop. Inside, three robbers held shoppers and workers hostage. 

"Don't move!" commanded a robber, "or else this girl gets it."

He grabbed the arm of an 8 year old girl. He pointed the barrel of the gun to her temple. The little girl bawled in horror. Her parents wept in tears, helpless to save their daughter. Slowly and carefully, the robbers loaded their sacks with money. They kept their eyes on the Incredibles, who hadn't moved a step since they entered. Minutes later, the robbers had their sacks filled. The little girl was released. She ran toward her parents.

"Now don't you think of doing anything stupid." said one as he and his other cronies moved together toward the exit, aiming their guns.

They were getting closer and closer. To the exit. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and Speedster just stood there and smiled. The people stared at them, confused. The only ones who were more confused were the robbers. Normally, the Incredibles would spring into action.

It didn't take long to find out why. As soon as the robbers walked out of the store, they were greeted with a swarm of police officers. The robbers were outnumbered 3-to-12. They had no choice but to drop their guns, weapons, and surrender.

Back in the mall, a police officer came up to the family of Supers.

"Well, that is three naughty people added to Santa's list." joked the officer.

"And we didn't even have to move an inch sir."

Just then, another cry for help came inside the mall again. The four Supers dashed back inside. They were quite surprised to see Santa Claus and his band of elves at his side. Santa was carrying a big plasma gun with him.

"Ho, ho, ho Incredibles!" he guffawed. His laugh of "ho, ho, ho" became an evil "ha, ha, ha". Santa Claus took off of his costume, revealing his true identity.

"SYNDROME!!!" cried the family of Supers.

"That's right Incredibles! It is I!" he declared. "Well, technically, it is only a robot clone of myself. You see, just in case I encountered some sort of. . . fatal accident, I would. . ."

Syndrome continued his monologue. The family stared at him without moving a muscle. Nobody noticed Invisigirl turn invisible and slip away.

". . . now, in this new body, I plan to. . ."

Speedster interrupted, "Yeah, yeah. Just shut up will you? You have messed with my family and our lives for the last time!"

Speedster came running at Syndrome with blazing speed. He leapt into the air in an effort to tackle him. Syndrome pointed a finger at him and discharged his immobi-ray at the young Super. Mr. Incredible was about to run and save his son, when his wife pulled him back. Syndrome grinned at the two and viciously threw Speedster into the air. He collided against a tall Christmas tree. He, as well as ornaments and lights, came crashing down to the ground. Before he could get to his feet, Syndrome fired his beam again and lifted the immobilized Speedster into the air.

"Stop it this instant!" cried Elastigirl, on the verge of tears. "Leave him alone!"

Mr. Incredible clenched his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist. He wanted to hurt the robot Syndrome so dearly. But with his son as a hostage, Mr. Incredible was basically powerless. Well, not entirely powerless.

Invisigirl had been surveying the situation from behind a food stand. She quickly formulated a plan to not only save her brother, but to save the mall from the menace of Syndrome. Invisigirl dematerialized her head and arms. Elastigirl saw her daughter. The young heroine made some arm gestures, explaining her plan to her mother. Elastigirl nodded and ran to the tree, where a bunch of ornament shattering took place.

Syndrome looked at Elastigirl, then took a quick glance behind him. Fortunately, Invisigirl disappeared just in time. Syndrome placed an evil smile on his face. He forcefully threw Speedster onto the food stand, where Invisigirl was hiding. The food stand collapsed to the floor on impact, but no sign of Invisigirl.

Speedster was whimpering in pain, and a look of horror was shown on his face as the robotic Syndrome made his way slowly toward the young Super. Mr. Incredible couldn't hold his anger any longer. He charged at Syndrome, roaring in rage. Syndrome smiled and used his other hand to fire his immobi-ray at him. He levitated both Mr. Incredible into the air. He was about to fire his beam at Speedster

All of a sudden, Invisigirl reappeared a couple feet away from the three. She leapt in front of her brother and formed a spherical force field. Syndrome's immobi-ray reflected off of the field.

"NOW, MOM!!!" shouted she.

Elastigirl hurled a bunch of ornaments at the robot. Glass ornaments came crashing and shattering on the robot. As a result, Syndrome released Mr. Incredible from immobilization. Mr. Incredible leapt a couple feet backwards. Invisigirl dropped to the floor. Unfortunately, the daze Syndrome regained his focus and fired his immobi-ray at the teenage heroine.

"Nice plan little girl, but not good enough!"

This was all the distraction Speedster needed to dash into a nearby store. He returned with a long string of Christmas lights. He sprinted circles around the robot, entangling him. Invisigirl was released and the tied up Syndrome fell to the floor. The Incredibles all assembled together.

"Stand back everyone." commanded Mr. Incredible.

He took the loose end of the string of lights. He held it firmly as he spun around and around. Like the hammer throw, Mr. Incredible hurled the robot Syndrome up into the air until he disappeared into the sky.

Elastigirl went over to her son and took him in her arms. Mr. Incredible and Invisigirl joined her. Speedster began to cough a little. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Mom. . .dad?"

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Elastigirl.

"Have I been a good boy?"

The whole family laughed as another day came to a close.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated ten Christmas Days: 

Tenth day, crime fighting,

Ninth day, Disneyland,

Eight day, sleigh riding,

Seventh day, with snow,

Sixth day, ice skating,

Fifth day, caroling,

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	11. The Eleventh Day Of Christmas

**The Eleventh Day of Christmas**

Violet and Dash were found laying around the house on Christmas Eve. They were in the family room. The Christmas tree was glowing beautifully. The fire was burning brightly and warmly in the fire place. Dash glanced at the clock.

"Seven o' clock?! Only four hours left? I don't want to wait that long!"

Violet sighed. "Well, if I could change time little twerp, I could, but I can't, so just shut up."

Bob came down the stairs and found his two children lying on the floor, carrying Jack-Jack. He walks toward the kids and smiles.

"I see kids are waiting for Santa Claus right?" he asks. Violet and Dash nodded. Bob sets the little infant next to Violet. He then went to the kitchen and poured milk into two glasses and coffee in his cup. He entered back to the room and handed the kids the milk. The three of them took a long drink. Dash glanced back at the clock and watches it for a moment as the minute hand on the clock moved.

"Ah! I can't stand this waiting!" Dash screamed.

"Well sorry Dash." sighed his irritated sister. "Can I do something for you?" she asked sarcastically.

Bob got up and went over to the bookshelf. He took out a picture book with a toy soldier like doll on the center.

"Why not a story?"

"BORING!" proclaimed Dash.

Violet asked, a little more interested, "What kind of story dad?"

"It was your absolute favorite story when you were a little girl Vi."

"The Nutcracker?!" wondered an excited Violet.

Dash had a puzzled look on his face. "The Nutcracker?"

Bob opened the book. "Just sit there and listen. I promise you will enjoy this story."

Bob flipped the book over, showing the kids the pictures. Helen Parr came in, carrying a nice cup of tea. She sat on her soft chair and listened to her husband read.

* * *

Bob read, "This is the story about a young girl named Clara. Clara and her parents are hosting a big Christmas celebration at her house. All of her friends and family members will be there. Each person found themselves playing and dancing with each other. 

Then a surprise guest showed up. It was Clara's mysterious godfather, Drosselmeyer. He was a clockmaker, and toy maker. Drosselmeyer presents a life-sized Raggedy Ann Doll, Clown Doll, Ballet Dancing Doll, and Toy Soldier Doll. The members of the party are even more surprised when the dolls begin to dance with each other.

After that, Drosselmeyer presented the children of the party with gifts. But Clara's gift was special. It was a beautiful Nutcracker. Clara's brother, Fritz, was extremely jealous. Being the mischievous child he is, he grabbed Clara's Nutcracker and quickly breaks it, leaving his sister in tears. Drosselmeyer fixes the Nutcracker by wrapping a piece of cloth around it. The guest began to leave. Clara and her brother went to bed. But Clara dashes down the stairs to check on her beloved Nutcracker. She falls asleep under her Christmas tree as the clock stuck midnight.

After the clock struck, some magical things began to happen. Clara began to shrink until she was the size of a mouse. She woke up. An army of toys and an army of rats filled the room. The rats were lead by the fearsome Rat King. The Toys were lead by Clara's own Nutcracker. The battle continued on. The Nutcracker battled the Rat King. It seems that the Nutcracker's army and the Nutcracker would be defeated. Clara took off her slipper and slapped the Rat King on the back of the head. The Rat King turned around, only to have himself impaled in the back by the Nutcracker's sword. The Nutcracker's army celebrated as the rats retreated in defeat.

The Nutcracker transforms into a handsome prince. Together, he and Clara journey through the Land of Snow. Snow flakes, snow angels, and the Snow Queen herself danced in the air.

Clara and the Prince arrive at the magical and enchanted Kingdom of Sweets. They are greeted by many citizens, and the Sugar Plum Fairy herself. The Prince explained to everyone the great battle with the Rat King and his army. He explained how he was almost defeated, but Clara saved her life. People applauded, and they accepted her as a hero of the Kingdom. They rewarded her with a huge celebration. Dances were performed for her and the Nutcracker. First was The Spanish Dance, next The Arabian Dance, then The Russian Dance, after that, The Chinese Dance The Flutes Dance, and The Waltz of Flowers. As a finale, the Sugar Plum Fairy dances her solo.

The festival is over. The Prince kisses her hand and waves goodbye. The Kingdom of Sweets and the Prince disappear into the distance.

Clara suddenly wakes up and realized it is morning. She gets to her feet, realizing she was lying under the tree, next to her Nutcracker."

* * *

Bob closed the book. He and Helen glanced at their three children. Jack-Jack was lying asleep on the ground. Dash too was also sleeping. Violet tried to stay awake, but her big yawn gave away her drowsiness. 

"Come on Violet honey." said Helen, picking up Jack-Jack. "Tomorrow is Christmas! And you don't want to be tired tomorrow."

Violet dragged herself into her room. Bob carried Dash into his room. Helen placed Jack-Jack into his own crib. Everyone slept soundly, as Christmas, and the Twelfth Day slowly crept into Metroville.

* * *

The Incredibles celebrated eleven Christmas Days: 

Eleventh day, they're waiting,

Tenth day, crime fighting,

Ninth day, Disneyland,

Eight day, sleigh riding,

Seventh day, with snow,

Sixth day, ice skating,

Fifth day, caroling,

Fourth day, they're giving,

Third day, they're shopping,

Second day, they're wishing,

And the first day, they decorate a tree.


	12. The Twelfth Day Of Christmas

**The Twelfth Day of Christmas**

Dash was the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes. Then, his eyes shot wide open. He jumped out of his bed!

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he screamed. He dashed into Violet's room. "Wake up Violet!" he said, shaking her roughly.

Violet moaned. "Dash. . ."

The ten-year-old boy jumped all around Violet's room. "Come on Vi! It's Christmas!"

Dash sprinted into the living room. He gasped when he saw a large amount of presents under the Christmas tree. He turned his head toward the chimney. He was surprised to see his stocking was full of toys.

"Good morning Dash." said Helen, carrying a cup of hot cocoa into the room. She set her cup down and gave her son a big hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas mom!" said Dash.

Bob came into the room. "Happy Holidays everyone!"

Then, the doorbell rang. Bob went over to answer it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" proclaimed the large crowd.

Bob was greeted by Lucius and his wife Honey, Rick Dicker, Edna Mode, and Mirage. Bringing up the rear was Tony Rydinger.

"Merry Christmas!" joyfully said the Parrs.

Everyone exchanged handshakes. After that, Violet came from her room in her purple PJs.

"Hi Violet! Merry Christmas!"

Violet stopped in her tracks. Everyone stared at her. Violet didn't pay any attention to it. She just stared right into Tony's eyes. Her entire body was frozen.

"Uh, Violet," said Tony all of the sudden, "are you okay?"

Violet ran back into her room. Everyone had an extremely blank look. Then, Violet emerged from her room. She had on a nice pair of jeans with a collared peach shirt and a pink headband. She walked up to everyone with a charming smile.

"Merry Christmas!"

Bob cleared his throat. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's open some presents before we all forget."

Everyone made their way to the Christmas tree. First, the kids opened their gifts while the adults watched happily. Jack-Jack got himself some new clothes and some new toys. His favorite one was a giant brown teddy bear. It was twice his size.

Dash ripped open his presents with lightning speed. Wrapping paper flew everywhere. To make a long story short, Dash got everything he wanted. Everything that he placed on his wish list, he got.

Violet had a less presents, but she was happy for what she got. This included new clothes, a new hat, money, stuff for her room, and other things. After that, she thanked everyone for the gifts. She gave a hug to Tony last.

"Thanks for coming Tony. All I wanted for Christmas was you."

Tony smiled and gave her a small box. "Here Vi, this is for you."

Violet took the box with trembling hands. Her mouth was opened wide. She stared at Tony, then at her present. She slowly removed the ribbon and ripped the wrapping paper. She opened the box and saw a silver necklace with purple beads and a large violet flower hanging. Violet gasped at the sight. Tony took the necklace and placed it around Vi's neck.

"Merry Christmas." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Violet stared into his eyes and planted a kiss on the lips. Tony felt a sensation of love flow throughout his entire body.

"Merry Christmas Tony."

From that point on, everyone began to exchange gifts with each other. E gave each person some "special" clothes. Rick gave each person money and gift cards. Lucius and Honey didn't bring any gifts, but their famous Honey Cake would make up for anything. Lucius cooked and brought all the food that everyone would consume later. And finally, Mirage sung a classic Christmas song for everyone. Everyone applauded after that.

"Wonderful Mirage! Simply wonderful." complemented Helen.

"Well honey," said Bob, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, "it seems like we got what we wanted for Christmas."

Dash and Violet gave their parents puzzled looks. "What is it?" wondered Vi. "You told us on the second day you would tell us."

"I didn't see you get any kind of special gift." said Dash.

Bob laughed. "Dash, you don't need presents to be happy. All I wanted was four our family and friends to be together. But most importantly. . ."

"What?" Violet inquired.

"Your father and I wanted everyone to be happy." concluded Helen. "Like I said to you before Vi. We ask for the same thing each year for Christmas, and each year, we always get it."

Both Violet and Dash looked at their parents. They went up to them and gave their mom and dad a huge hug.

"Merry Christmas! We love you!" both said simultaneously.

"We love you too." Helen and Bob replied back.

"Awwwwwww!"

* * *

And together, Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, Tony, Edna, Lucius, Honey, Mirage, and Rick sang, 

"We have celebrated twelve Christmas Days:"

"Twelfth day, it's Christmas!" caroled Rick.

"Eleventh day, we're waiting!" Mirage crooned.

"Tenth day, crime fighting!" sung Honey.

"Ninth day, Disneyland!" Tony sang.

"Eight day, sleigh riding!" rapped Lucius.

"Seventh day, with snow!" spoke Edna.

"Sixth day, ice skating!" Dash caroled.

"Ga da gee kak kak!" cooed Jack-Jack.

("I think you mean Caroling dahling!")

"Fourth day, we're giving!" sang Violet.

"Third day, we're shopping!" caroled Helen.

"Second day, we're wishing!" Bob crooned.

And finally, each person harmonized together, "AND THE FIRST DAY, WE DECORATE A TREE!"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! FROM THE INCREDIBLES TO ALL OF YOU!!! **


End file.
